


Plugging the Breach

by ByzanTeen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucks The Fade, He Fucks The Fade, Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, he just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Iron Bull Fucks The Fade. Lady Trevelyan and Bull prepare for some sexy fun at Skyhold, but Bull is a very large man. So....





	Plugging the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry. Blame the Discord.

Bull kissed her, pulling her in as their lips met. When he pulled back, he could see the anticipation in her eyes. No ropes, paddles, or fancy tricks tonight. Just some nice, simple, celebratory sex to commemorate their victory over the Fereldan Frostback. She took his hand and led him to their bed.

"Well, Bull, let's celebrate already!", she said, still feeling the rush of her earlier victory. She pulled up her sleeping gown, revealing her dark red panties. Her arousal was unmissable, and Bull loved the sight of the bulge in her panties. He playfully pushed her onto her back and removed the underwear, smiling up at her.

"Nice boss, looks like you're almost as excited as I am.", he joked. Grabbing her cock, he proceeded to give it a couple long licks from the base all the way up to the head, looking up to see her squirm in pleasure. Once he'd covered her whole dick with licks, he took her into his mouth and started bobbing up and down. Trevelyan moaned as Bull's mouth covered her, feeling his warm mouth envelop her cock. After a couple minutes of this, much to her disappointment, Bull pulled his head off and away.

"That was fun, don't get me wrong, but I think we're both ready for the main event," he said, reaching for a jar on the counter, "Qunari stuff, even slicker than Varric." As Bull opened the jar of specialty lube, his eager partner changed her position, removing her dress entirely and getting on her hands and knees to present her ass to Bull. Bull scooped the Qunari concoction out with his fingers and began working it into Trevelyan's ass. He started spreading it around the hole, then slipped one of his thick fingers in.

"Oooh Maker, that's amazing. It went in so easily!", moaned the happy Inquisitor. Her moans were interrupted by a gasp as Bull slid in another finger and began fingering her ass in earnest. His long, thick fingers caressed her tight, sensitives ass, drawing a thin but noticeable stream of precum from her dick.

"Please Bull, I need more!", she screamed as his fingers battered against her prostate. She had never taken Bull's dick very far or for very long, but she hoped the lube might change that. If not, she had a Plan B this time. Bull pulled his fingers out, drawing out another sigh of disappointment as Trevelyan realized she was empty, but that was soon replaced by a gasp of pleasure as Bull pressed his tip against her tight, but lubed and warmed up, asshole.

"Alright, if you're sure you want to try again, let's go."

Bull slowly slid his dick inside her ass, waiting for any grunts of discomfort or requests to stop. The lube was helping, but the Inquisitor was breathing heavily and clearly working despite herself not to tell him to remove it.

"Look, if the lube isn't enough we can go back to-" Bull was interrupted by his partner.

"No, no I have an idea.", she said as the mark on her hand began to glow brightly. She focused intently on something, and then Bull felt something... diferent. Not bad, but definitely different. There was a distinct tingling feeling surrounding part of his dick, replacing the warmth and tightness of Trevelyan's ass. At the same time, the look of discomfort on her face was gone.

"Kadan, did you just... did you just do what I think you did?" asked the stunned Qunari.

"I opened a rift," she explained, "Turns out this thing has some practical use after all."

"So that means right now I'm..."

"You're fucking The Fade."

Bull hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to feel. On the one hand, he was no fan of bizarre magic, and this was definitely more bizarre than most. On the other hand, the sensation of the rift around his dick did feel really good.

"That is... so badass!" he exclaimed. "Hey everyone, I'm fucking The Fade!"

Trevelyan silently thanked The Maker that nobody was in earshot, and continued to enjoy her time with Bull. His dick being in the fade meant that she only felt what little was still outside the rift, but a little bit of Bull is still plenty. Bull was having the time of his life, finally getting to well and truly fuck her. He had never gotten the chance to feel her soft ass hit against his hips before, and he loved it. Pretty soon the combined feeling of fade magic and Trevelyan's ass surrounding his cock was too much, and he felt himself approaching orgasm.

"Fuck... I'm about to fucking cum in The Fade!" he said to his partner, still doing her best to push back and feel as much of Bull's dick as she could.

Bull picked up speed, slamming into Trevelyan's asshole and thrusting the further half of his dick in through the rift as far as possible. Then he made one big final thrust and shot his cum through the portal. He pulled out, panting, and took Trevelyan into his mouth to finish her off as well.

"Fuck..." he said, after having swallowed the Inquisitor's own orgasm, "That was... something else."

"I wonder what it was like from the other side. Think I hit any demons?"

-

Meanwhile, far away in the lower area of Skyhold, a bald elf awakes, desperately wiping at the nothing his face and dry heaving.


End file.
